Dyskusja użytkownika:Kamil2009
Dlaczego nie mogę napisać poprawnych tytułów misji?? Nieoficjalne tłumaczenie nazw misji (LCS) Witam. Nie zawsze wprowadzenie dosłownego tłumaczenia nazwy misji jest dobre. Przykładowe Twoje tłumaczenie "Dom słodki dom" (Home Sewwt Home) jest dosłowne, jednak, mówiąc kolokwialnie, nie trzyma się kupy. Niektórych nazw nie można w ogóle przetłumaczyć. Przykładową nazwą jest "Wong Side of the Tracks" (misja dodatkowa w LCS). Jest ona grą słów w języku angielskim i dosłowne przetłumaczenie jej na język polski, z zachowaniem kontekstu, jest niewykonalne. Swoją drogą, nawiązuje ona do misji Wrong Side of the Tracks. Witam Wiem, że nie powinno się wszystkiego tłumaczyć dosłownie ale np: ,, Snuff " dlaczego nie można napisać ,, Węch " Tytuł powinien w jakimś sensie informować o misji, a mi jakoś ,, Snuff " nic nie mówi. Re: Cel misji Na GTA Wiki zostało to tak przyjęte, że w tym miejscu (parametr: cel) wpisujemy cel początkowy misji, to znaczy, dlaczego tę misję wykonujemy. Na przykład: W misji The Portland Chainsaw Masquerade po rozpoczęciu tejże misji dzwoni do nas Vinnie z propozycją spotkania na statku. I właśnie spotkanie na statku jest pierwotnym celem misji, a nie zabicie Vincenza - to, że jest to pułapka, dowiadujemy się w połowie misji. Texel 17:08, sty 28, 2010 (UTC) Cele misji Już wiem, że źle napisałem w misji The Portland Chainsaw Masquerade, ale np : nie skasowałeś celu misji, który napisalem w misji The Made Man. A tak przy okazji to chciałbym, żeby ktoś mnie nauczył robić na tej stronie różne rzeczy np: dodawanie zdjęć. Pomoc Zajrzyj tutaj. Jeśli Ci to nie wystarczy to zawsze jest ciotka Wikipedia tutaj. --Gudyś 18:52, sty 28, 2010 (UTC) Dzięki Naprawde wielkie dzięki. W końcu będe umiał coś zrobić Mam pytanie O co chodzi z tym TAJEMNICZYM, CZARNYM VANEM 'który The Truth widzi w w misji w San Fierro? I czy to ma jakiś dalszy ciąg? :Napewno ktoś ci odpowie w twojej dyskusji!Nie wiadomo...to poprostu po to żeby gracze się zastanawiali.Następnym razem napisz w czyjejś dyskusji albo dyskusji strony Infobox Bądź uważniejszy z edytowaniem infoboxów, tj. wpisuj samo ''M, w miejsce płci, bez zbędnych dodatków.Gimme your all money! 14:57, wrz 16, 2010 (UTC) Daty Nie musisz ich dolinkowywać. To zbędne. Gimme your all money! 13:55, wrz 26, 2010 (UTC) Po pierwsze: podpisuj się za pomocą czterech tyld (~). Po drugie: zajęłoby Ci to wieki ;P Gimme your all money! 16:13, wrz 26, 2010 (UTC) Jak to co? Pisać arty o budynkach w GTA III np. A, i pisz w Re, które już zacząłeś ;) Nie rób mi nowych stron dyskusji. Gimme your all money! 16:27, wrz 26, 2010 (UTC) Ja też niewiele, a proszę bardzo! Zobacz, co przed chwilą zmajstrowałem ;P Gimme your all money! 16:46, wrz 26, 2010 (UTC) Obrazki Masz to na stronie pomocy, ale już Ci tłumaczę: jak wchodzisz na link prześlij plik, to w miejscu licencji wpisujesz np. { { s c r e e n | V C } } (bez tych odstępów, dałem je, bo byś zobaczył napis, że ta grafika należy do Rockstara ;P), jeśli przesyłasz obrazek z GTA: VC. Obrazek może być w formacie .jpg, nie może być w .bnp (o ile się nie mylę). I gitara. Ja coś, to pisz, pomogę ;P Gimme your all money! 16:57, wrz 26, 2010 (UTC) Tryb wizualny i całe nieszczęście z nim związane Proszę Cię bardzo o '''wyłączenie trybu wizualnego - w związku z jego używaniem jest więcej kłopotu niż pożytku, czego przykład masz tutaj: diff=44293&oldid=42816}} tutaj. Zmieniłeś tylko jeden wyraz, a "tryb wizualny" całkowicie rozwalił infobox. Aby wyłączyć wizuala, wejdź na stronę swoich preferencji, przełącz na kartę "Edytowanie", a następnie odznacz pole "Włącz edytor wizualny". Cała administracja będzie Ci za to wdzięczna. tomta1 [✉] 19:40, wrz 28, 2010 (UTC) Wołomin w Anglii Nie, tylko ty używasz angielskich nazw, a mamy przecież do poszczególnych części serii spolszczenia ;P I nie używaj translatora, jeśli to robisz. Straszne bzdury potem wychodzą. Jak musisz, trudno. Używaj.Gimme your all money! 14:56, paź 4, 2010 (UTC) Wstawianie obrazków Jeśli nie wiesz, jak edytować artykuły, zawsze możesz skorzystać z pomocy. Jeśli chodzi o wstawianie obrazków, to możesz skorzystać z tej strony. tomta1 [✉] 13:47, paź 5, 2010 (UTC) Oasis, wizual, i tym podobne... Podobnie, jak u Jasia, jeśli możesz i chcesz, używaj Nowoczesnej skórki, a także wstaw sobie . Gimme your all money! 11:37, cze 27, 2011 (UTC) User infobox W szablonie , poza ewentualnym pochyleniem nazwy misji przy autorze cytatu, nie trzeba stosować żadnych formatowań - szablon zrobi je automatycznie, dlatego też trochę poprawiłem szablon na Twojej stronie usera. Miło, że wróciłeś. Wpadałbyś może na nasz kanał IRC. —tomta1 [✉] 08:20, cze 28, 2011 (UTC) Całkowicie zapomniałem jak się odpisuje, czy powinienem odpisać w swojej czy w twojej... Mam czas, żeby to nadrobić. Miło, że ktoś zauważył, że wróciłem. Jak czytam co kiedyś pisałem, to aż mi ręce opadają... Kamil2009 08:59, cze 28, 2011 (UTC) :Generalnie odpisuje się na stronie dyskusji piszącego do Ciebie. Zobacz sobie GTA Wiki:Dla nowicjuszy i wbijaj na naszego IRC-a, jak chcesz pomocy. —tomta1 [✉] 09:04, cze 28, 2011 (UTC) Koniec możliwości wyboru skórki 25 maja Wikia wyłączy możliwość korzystania ze skórki MonoBook, którą u nas zwano Nowoczesną skórką. Od tego dnia wszyscy będą zmuszeni używać skórki domyślnej. Dodatkowe informacje i linki znajdziecie tutaj. PiotrekD z pomocą bota